Eight Months Later
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Sequal to 'Daddy and Daughter Talk'.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! You guys are so good at it! Since so many of you like Daddy and Daughter Talk and you wanted me to continue, I did.**

"Guys, get up! I shouldn't have to tell you again." Elliot yelled down the hallway before going downstairs. Olivia was in the kitchen eating a waffle. Elliot looked at her. "What? I'm hungry. Excuse me for not waiting for my family." Olivia defended in a mouthful.

"Didn't say anything, baby. Just thought you were cute." Elliot said kissing her nose. "I'm not cute." Olivia said trying to speak through her over stuffed mouth. "Whatever you say." Elliot smirked.

Elliot grabbed a waffle and sat down at the table with Olivia. He kissed her head walking by. Pretty soon, Carrie came out of the small hallway wearing her New York Giants pajama pants, a grey t-shirt, with her hair in a messy ponytail like Olivia's.

"Morning." She smiled grabbing a waffle and going to the fridge. "Morning, how's our grandchild today?" Elliot smiled looking at her belly. "I think he's having a ball. He thinks my bladder is a football that won't go anywhere. I've already been to the bathroom three times today." Carrie said sitting down and putting hershey's chocolate on her waffle.

"Oooh, carmel sounds really good on this." Carrie said getting up again to get the carmel. Just then, Jake, Eric, Nick, and Sam came in with nerf guns. "Hey, guys, breakfast. You know you're only allowed to play with those outside." Elliot said.

All four boys moaned. Carrie came back to the table with the carmel and put it on her waffle. "Your baby certainly has a sweet tooth." Olivia smirked. "No kidding. Yesterday, I wanted gummy worms with chocolate and cherry syrup. God, that sounds good." Carrie said cutting her waffle.

The boys joined them after that. "Why does she get to have chocolate in the morning for breakfast?" Jake, their 15 year old son asked. "You don't have a nine pound baby inside you that's due in a month." Carrie said pointedly.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Nine pounds!?" Elliot almost yelled. "Yeah, my doctor said I'll probably have to have a c-section." Carrie expained. "Elliot, she just found out yesterday." Olivia said to prevent him from blowing up at her.

"Okay." Elliot breathed out. "Carrie, hurry up. We're going baby shopping today, remember?" Olivia said eating more of her waffle. "Yes, I remember." Carrie said. "Do we have any whip cream?"

Olivia looked at Elliot. "Uh, we ran out. Just get some today when you're shopping." Elliot said getting up. "I just got a can two days ago, who ate it all?" Carrie asked looking between her parents.

That's when she figured it out. Her eyes got big. "I don't want whip cream anymore." She said before getting up. "You still have half a waffle there." Olivia stated. "I'm not that hungry anymore." Carrie said leaving the room.

"Yes!" Jake said grabbing the waffle. "Her loss my gain." Olivia rolled her eyes at her son and smirked at Elliot. He was trying not to burst out laughing. "Sorry Carrie!" Elliot yelled laughing. "I don't want to hear about it." Carrie yelled back down the stairs.

"Dad, why'd you have whip cream? You hate it." Eric, their thirteen year old, asked. Elliot smiled. "I like it on certain things." Elliot said winking at Olivia. Nick, one of their 10 year old twins spoke up then. "What'd you eat it on?"

Olivia smirked. "Baby, just eat your waffle." Jake pushed the waffle away. "What's wrong with you?" Elliot asked. "I just figured it out." Jake gagged. "I think I'm going to the bathroom to probably throw up this past week's meals. If I don't see you for Christmas, don't call." He said leaving the room.

"What'd he figure out?" Eric asked. "Nothing sweetie. Your older brother and sister just happened to come across something that they shouldn't have. Eat up. You have a big day with Daddy." Olivia said getting up and going to Elliot.

"Plus, I have a big night with Daddy." Olivia whispered into Elliot's ear causing him to shiver. "Do we have to wait until tonight?" Elliot whined. "Yep." Olivia said plainly.

"Please let today go fast." Elliot prayed. "Have fun without Mom today." Carrie mumbled to her father and walking past him. "I don't get a hug?" Elliot asked. "Ask tomorrow, you ate my whip cream!" Carrie said over her shoulder.

**There it is. Please review! Tell Me what you guys want to hear about next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! Love all of you guys who reviewed and who favorited me and my stories. You guys rock! I'm keeping track of what you guys say on a document so I know what you want or what you said to make me so fricking happy!**

"The baby is really bouncing around in there." Olivia said feeling her daughter's stomach. "I know. It's really active." Carrie said smiling. "You're still not going to tell your father, are you?" Olivia smirked.

"No, he took my whip cream. I'm not telling him what the sex of my baby is." Carrie said. "C'mon it's eating him alive. Just tell him that you're having a girl. Plus, in his defense, the whip cream was so good!" Olivia moaned as her eyes went back into her head.

"Ew! I don't want to know about you, Dad, and your... bedroom." Carrie groaned. "Like it's so much better finding out from your sixteen year old daughter that she's pregnant. And the father of the baby is someone your husband despises." Olivia said sarcastically.

"First off, fathers hate all boys who date their daughters. Secondly, Dad is trying to like Kent. Thirdly, you love the fact that you're going to have a granddaughter in a month." Carrie smirked.

"Yeah, I know. I can't wait to meet her." Olivia said looking at clothes. "Hey, Mom?" Carrie asked. "Yes baby?"

"How did you pick my name? Like, how did you know I was a Carrie?" Carrie asked. "Well, your father and I had picked out two names that we absolutly loved. We had Carrie and Valarie. We decided that when we met you that we'd know for sure. When you born, you were definatly my Carrie. Your father agreed with me. So, that's how you became Carrie." Olivia said tapping Carrie's nose with her finger.

"Kent and I have Ricki and Gwen." Carrie said. "I like those. Are you giving her Kent's last name?" Olivia asked. "Yeah, since we're engaged and getting married after high school yeah." Carrie laughed. "So, it's either going to be Ricki Vincal or Gwen Vincal."

"I know I haven't really said this with the whole pregnancy thing and all, but I'm proud of you. You seem really grown up. You and Kent have a lot of things planned, and back up plans, that your father and I never had. You've taken this whole thing very well." Olivia said.

"Thanks Mom. That means a lot." Carrie said. Olivia hugged her daughter from behind and kissed her head. "C'mon, we still need to get a crib. Plus, since you have such weird cravings we have to go to the grocery store." Olivia chuckled. "Oh yeah, I have weird cravings. Dad's craving last night was you and whip cream." Carrie said sarcastically.

"If his defense, you get really good whip cream." Olivia said again. Carrie laughed as they went to the crib section.

Back home, Elliot was in his backyard playing soccor with his four sons. "Okay, next goal wins." Jake yelled. It was Jake and Eric against Nick, Sam, and Elliot. "We approve of this." Sam said.

Elliot had to laugh at his son. Sam read all the time, so he sometimes said some weird things. Eric kicked the ball up in the air. Jake ran around his opponents and jumped into the air.

Elliot watched his son in awe as he flipped in the air, kicked the ball, made the goal, and landed on his feet cheering with Eric. Nick and Sam high fiving their older brother. Elliot knew Jake was good at soccer, but he didn't know he was that good.

Carrie was the volleyball star, Eric was the basketball star, Nick was the baseball star, and Sam was the Track&Field star, now Jake was the soccer star. Elliot smiled and clapped his son on the shoulder.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Elliot asked. "Well, we used to have that trampoline. Carrie and I used to do flips on it all the time. I just got my leg muscles strengthened with a little running and the rest is math." Jake said.

"Math?" Elliot asked in disbelief. "Yes, dad. Math. Your kids are really good in school." Jake said laughing. "C'mon, I'm hungry. Mom and Carrie just texted me saying they'll be home in an hour and that Carrie wants hamberger helper." Eric said looking at his phone.

"Okay, let's go make it. I'm thinking your mom wants that too. That's her favorite." Elliot said going into the house with his kids. Elliot's phone rang just then. He looked at the caller ID. "It's your mother, Jake, Eric, go wash up and start supper. Get your brothers cleaned up too." Elliot said before answering.

"Hey honey, what's up?" Elliot asked. "Hey baby, I was just wondering if Eric told you what I texted him. Since your Mr. I don't need texting with the bills my kids have." Olivia laughed.

"Yeah, Eric told me. You're going to be home in an hour." Elliot laughed. "Yep, we just checked out. We have to stop at your mom's house and then we'll be home." Olivia said. "Okay, did you get anything good?" Elliot smirked.

Olivia laughed. "Yes I did. I got peanut butter, chocolate, lemon juice, ice cream, sprayable cheese, and of course whip cream." Olivia chuckled. Elliot could hear Carrie say EW! in the backround.

"We should probably talk about this later when our daughter can hear us." Elliot laughed. "Yeah, probably. See ya later baby." Olivia said. "Bye babe." Elliot said before hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! You guys have been awesome!**

Elliot checked on the last of his kids before going up to his room. He smiled when he walked in. This was his favorite part about every night.

Olivia was laying on their bed staring at him. She was leaning on her fore arms. There was a royal blue wrap laying across her. Elliot tried not to imagine what was under that wrap. If he did, he would be in trouble.

"Aren't you going to come over here?" Olivia smirked. Elliot closed the door without taking his eyes off of her. He couldn't close his mouth. He didn't have the will power. He removed his pants and shirt.

He crawled over to Olivia on the floor. He saw her eyes dialate and darken as he got closer. He kissed her as he removed his boxers. Olivia moaned. Elliot crawled onto the bed.

Olivia sat up letting the wrap fall. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid her down on her back. They enjoyed their night full of love until four a.m.

Olivia woke up to Elliot's face. He was lightly snoring. His arms were still wrapped around her. Olivia nuzzled her nose against his. Elliot groaned moved so her was laying half on her and half on the mattress.

"Baby, go back to sleep." Elliot mumbled. "El, it's daylight. The kids are going to wonder where we are. We already freaked Carrie and and Jake out. We're not going for any more of them." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot moaned again and kissed her chest. He rubbed his nose over her nub. Olivia moaned. "We don't have to get up." Elliot smirked. "Yes, we do." Olivia groaned.

Before Elliot could do anything about it, Olivia was up and out of the bed. She walked into the bathroom and looked back at him. "You going to join me or what?"

Elliot shot out of the bed and pulled her into the bathroom. Olivia laughed at his eagerness. "You're a tease Mrs. Stabler." Elliot said. "Oh yeah, I'm a tease. Sure, that's the true statement here." Olivia said sacastically.

Elliot beat Olivia downstairs. They were greeted by Kent and Carrie in the living room with a bunch of newspapers. Elliot rolled his eyes. Kent was not his favorite person.

He kissed Carrie's head and looked over her. "What are you two doing?" He asked. Carrie turned around. "I decided that, if you want to keep all of these newspapers just because you and Mom are in them, we could cut out the articles you're in and put them in those scrapbooks Mom said she's going to fill someday. Kent offered to help."

"Thank god! I need that closet back. How many newspapers were in there?" Olivia asked sipping her cup off coffee. "Uh, Kent?" Carrie asked. "We've gone through 36. I'd estimate we have 265 left." Kent said.

Carrie laughed at him. She hit his face with a newpaper. Kent laughed at her. Olivia smiled at the sight. Elliot smiled a little. He loved seeing his daughter happy, but he didn't like to show it when Kent was around.

Olivia rubbed Elliot's arm and got up on her tiptoes. "El, be happy for her. They're getting married. Get used to it." Olivia got back down to look into his eyes. Elliot kissed her, smiled at her, and nodded.

"Hey Dad?" Carrie asked. "Yes princess?" Elliot said leaning on the back of the couch. Carrie handed him a hershey's chocolate container. Elliot felt a wave of embarrassment.

"Where'd you find that?" Olivia asked. "Under the bean bag chair. Was it as good as the whip cream?" Carrie asked. "Someday you're going to pay for that." Elliot smiled.

"Whatever. I'm already paying for it. Your grandchild isn't being fed what it wants." Carrie said smirking. She loved toying with him.

"Can't you tell me?" Elliot whined. "Sorry Daddy. No can do." Carrie chuckled. Elliot let his head fall. Olivia rubbed his back chuckling. "What do you think it is?" Kent asked.

"Well, with Olivia's genes, I'm going with a boy. I'd still like to know though." Elliot said. Olivia smacked his head. "Hey, we had one girl!" Olivia laughed. "Yeah, the key word there is _one_." Elliot smirked.

Olivia smacked his ass before going into the kitchen. "You're an ass." Olivia laughed. Elliot smiled. Carrie lifted herself up and went around the couch. "How's your back?" Kent asked.

"Okay for right now." Carrie said. "Okay, just remember, Dr. Dereck said you shouldn't let it get too painful. If it hurts, tell me. I can rub your back like he instructed." Kent said.

"Yeah yeah." Carrie smiled at him and went into the kitchen. Elliot sat down on the couch where Carrie was moments ago. "You and Olivia sure have done a lot." Kent said looking at another newspaper.

"I know. We've been through almost everything together." Elliot smiled a moment later, he decided that it wa time to ask. "Hey, Kent? How much do you love my daughter?"

Kent didn't even hesitate. "I love her with everything I have. She's everything to me. Her and our... baby. I love it when she's so happy she's crying cause it's the cutest thing ever. I love it when she's mad because that's the only time she let's anything out. I love her for her."

Elliot was shocked. For a second, Elliot thought it was himself saying that about Olivia. Elliot had a whole new respect for Kent. He knew Carrie like the back of his hand, just like he knew Olivia.

"I don't know if she ever told you this. The night we were going to have our one year anniversary date, my car broke down, no taxi's were available, nothing. I ran 15 blocks to meet her at the resturant we were going to.

There I was. Sweaty, gross, with muddy water all over my messed up suit. Carrie came in the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. When she heard what I'd gone through to get there, she helped cleam me up for our date. That's the night I told her I loved. When she said it back, everything... it was completely worth it." Kent smiled at the memory.

"I meant it." Carrie said from the doorway. She went over and sat with Kent on the loveseat. She kissed him. "I still do."

Olivia smiled from the doorway and sat on Elliot's leg. "I told you. Just like us." Olivia whispered into his ear. She caressed his cheek with her thumb. He smiled and kissed her hand.

**Please review! I loved writing this chapter! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! You guys are so sweet with reviews!**

Elliot and Olivia walked into the house after work to find the boys eating ice cream. "Hey!" Olivia yelled. All four boys turned slowly, they didn't want to alarm her with a sudden movement.

"Jacob! We're having dinner in an hour. Why are you eating ice cream?" Olivia asked angrily. "We already had dinner. Didn't you check your voicemail?" Jake asked. "No, my phone died and your father here threw his phone." Olivia snapped.

"Kent texted me saying that Carrie went into labor three hours ago. They're at the hospital, RIGHT NOW!" Eric said. "Oh crap, guys go get your stuff ready. Jake grab Carrie's overnight bag from her room. Elliot, car NOW!" Olivia instructed.

Everyone split up. Five minutes later they were piled into the SUV and on their way back to the city. "Eric, get Kent on the phone!" Olivia yelled. "Honey, calm down. We're in a convined area. They can hear you if you use your inside voice." Elliot said soothingly.

"Shut up!" Olivia snapped. "Are you sure you're not in labor?" Jake mumbled. Olivia turned in her seat to glare at him. "Liv, come on. We're on our way there. Just calm down okay?" Elliot asked.

Olivia let out a breath. "Here you go Mom." Eric said handing his phone to Olivia. "Thanks baby." Olivia said. She put the phone up to her ear. "Kent?"

"Hey Olivia. Everything is going good. Eric said you were like flipping out on everyone. The contractions are about six minutes apart right now." Kent said through the phone. "Okay, can I talk to my daughter please?" Olivia asked calming down.

"Mom?" Carrie said through the phone. "Hey honey. How you doing?" Olivia asked. "Well, for a woman in labor. I'd say okay." Carrie huffed. "Yeah and this is only your first." Olivia chuckled.

"The doctor decided to do a c-section. He gained another pound since last week." Carrie said. "Holy crap! How much is it now?" Olivia asked shocked. She never had a c-section with any of her kids. "Uh, Dr. Dereks thinks a little over ten pounds maybe almost eleven." Carrie said.

"Wow! Big baby." Olivia said. "No kidding. No wonder I had to go to the bathroom all the time. I had a baby that weighed that much that couldn't move anywhere except to bounce on my bladder." Carrie laughed.

Olivia laughed with her until Carrie started breathing harder. "It's okay baby just breath through it." Olivia heard Kent say in the backround. Once the contraction was over Carrie came back to the phone. "Hey, sorry. Contraction."

"No problem. You're in labor. I'm expecting you to use words today that we may never hear again." Olivia laughed. Carrie laughed with her. "Oh, the doctor just came in. I'll see you in a while." Carrie said. "Okay, love you." Olivia said. "Love you too." Carrie said before hanging up.

Olivia handed the phone back to Eric. "Better?" Elliot asked holding out his hand. "Yeah, much better." Olivia smiled taking his hand.

The Stabler family burst into the hospital. Olivia's mother instincts came in. She ran to the desk to get the information for her daughter's room. Once they got it, Olivia hurried for the room not waiting for the others.

Olivia halted and walked into the room when she found it. Carrie was breathing through a contraction. Her hair pulled back from her face, her eyes squeezed shut, her knuckles white from hanging onto a green... hand!

Olivia walked in farther to find Kent's hand in a green cast. "Just breath. You're doing great. I love you so much." Kent said kissing her head.

Elliot saw this and told Jake to take his brothers to the waiting room. Elliot walked into the hospital room behind Olivia. "It's over." Kent said. Carrie let out a breath and opened her eyes.

She lit up when she saw her parents. "Hey." She smiled. "Hey." Olivia smiled going over and rubbing Carrie's back. "What happened?" Elliot asked pointing to the cast on Kent's arm. "Oh, I broke it in PhyEd class." Kent said. "Whatever. You just don't want to admit that a girl broke your hand." Carrie said.

"Let me guess. It was you." Elliot smirked. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Kent asked. "Liv did the same this to me when she was in labor with Carrie. The other four times we brought the cast with us." Elliot smiled. Olivia laughed. "You looked really good with a hot pink cast." Olivia winked.

Carrie laughed. "What? You think that's funny." Elliot asked. "Yes I do. You wearing a pink cast would be something Munch would pay to see." Carrie smirked. "He already did." Olivia mumbled.

"Hey, do you mind if I go say hi to my parents for a little while?" Kent asked Carrie. "No, go ahead." Carrie smiled. Kent kissed her. "Okay, love you." "Love you too." Carrie smiled before he walked out of the room. Elliot took his place and sat is the chair by his daughter's bed.

"Your mom said you're getting a c-section?" Elliot asked. "Yeah, the _baby_ weighs to much for me to give birth naturally. I'm not slipping up Dad." Carrie smiled. "I was for sure you'd say what the baby was that time. I'm still worried though." Elliot said.

"Well, don't I'll be fine. Lots of women have c-sections everyday." Carrie said shrugging her shoulders. "I had five kids and I didn't have one." Olivia said. "Yeah well, all your babies were around 6 pounds. I was only 5. You were lucky." Carrie said pushing herself up in bed.

"Hey, take it easy." Elliot said rubbing her back. "Did they say what time they expect you to deliver?"

"Uh, someone said probably around five or six in the morning. Otherwise, if they said if something starts to go wrong they can get the baby out right away." Carrie said. "Oh, this is going to be a long night." She said as another contraction started.


	5. Chapter 5

1**Please review! I know you guys have been waiting. I've been trying to get to the computer as much as I can. You guys are great!**

Olivia paced in the waiting room. Elliot paced with her. Jake and Eric were tapping their feet on the floor. Nick and Sam were playing with their video games. "What's taking so long?" Olivia asked. "Baby, we don't know. We never had to deal with this. The doctor said it would be a while. This is bugging me too." Elliot said.

Jake noticed the tension in the room. "Hey, I'm going to take them down to the food court." Jake said gesturing to his brothers. "Okay, that's fine. Just be careful." Elliot said still pacing. Jake gathered his brothers and headed out the door towards the food court.

Olivia sat down. "Baby, what if she doesn't make it?" Olivia asked. She didn't have the first clue about a c-section. Her daughter having one did not help. Elliot crouched in front of her and wiped away a tear that she let fall. "Hey, Carrie is going to make it. Don't worry about that. She's going to be fine. We're all going to be fine." Elliot whispered.

He was a little scared himself. He leaned his forehead against Olivia's. "I'm just scared for her." Olivia whispered. "I know. Me too. We have no idea about this kind of stuff. Carrie is so much like you though. She'll pull through it. I know she will." Elliot whispered back.

Olivia kissed his nose and sniffled. "I love you." "I love you too, Liv. So much." Elliot said. Someone cleared their throat behind them. "Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Stabler?" The doctor asked. "That's us." Olivia said standing up holding Elliot's hand.

"Your daughter did very well. We're cleaning her and the baby up. We also had to fix your son in law's hand again. Your daughter has quite a grip. She actually crushed the cast. There's also something else. She decided to do it naturally. She did beautifully. As some would say, she was meant to carry babies. Congratulations!" The doctor smiled before leaving.

Olivia turned to look at Elliot and smiled. Elliot smiled back at her. "We're grandparents, Liv." Elliot whispered. "Hey!" Kent said from the doorway. "Hey, where's Carrie?" Olivia asked. "The nurses are putting her in our room. I couldn't carry the baby with my broken arm." Kent said holding up his new pink cast.

"Now you know how I feel." Elliot laughed looking at the cast. "How was it? Watching your kid be born?" Elliot asked. "It was... amazing. She was amazing." Kent said tearing up. "Stupid allergies." He mumbled.

Olivia smiled at how he acted. He was a mini Elliot in the flesh. "Can we go see her and the baby?" She asked. "Uh, yeah. We saved a surprise for you both. When you get in there, please don't freak out on us. We've had it covered for months." Kent said leading them out.

That worried Elliot. Did his grandchild have something incurable? His mind went blank when he entered the room. He smiled at his daughter. She was obviously tired, but smiling like crazy at the two bundles in her arms. She looked up and he saw she was crying happy tears.

"Hey. Meet your grandchildren." She whispered. Olivia and Elliot moved over to the bed to see a little boy and girl. "What are their names?" Elliot asked tearing up himself. Carrie let out a light laugh. "Ricki Olivia Vincal and Elliot Marcus Vincal, they were the perfect names for them." Carrie said not taking her eyes off of her babies.

Olivia started crying happy tears as well. She caught a glimpse of Elliot wiping his eyes with his sleeve. She rubbed his arm. Carrie looked up at them. "You want to hold them?" She asked. "Dear god, yes." Olivia said. Elliot nodded.

Elliot was handed to Elliot as Ricki was handed to Olivia. They both smiled at their grandchildren. "She looks just like you." Olivia told her daughter. "I think she looks more like Kent. Especially when she opens her eyes." Carrie smiled.

"Why?" Olivia asked looking down at her granddaughter. That's when she saw her eyes open briefly then close. Her eyes were as green as Kent's. If not as much, then more so. "Wow, those are some really green eyes." Olivia chuckled.

Carrie lightly laughed with her. "I know. Eli has the Stabler eyes but Kent's black hair. Ricki has my brown hair." "Wow, he really does have the Stabler eyes!" Elliot smiled. Kent kissed Carrie's head. "They're beautiful... like I said." Kent chuckled sitting on the bed with Carrie.

"They are. They're perfect just like their Mommy was when she born. She still is." Elliot said kissing his daughter's forehead. "Thanks Daddy." She whispered.

THE END

**Please review! I loved writing this! I look forward to your reviews!**


End file.
